Weevil Wonderland
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Pugsley makes a visit out to Flat Holm where the weevils have set up home, and finds a place for himself in the world. AN: Another oneshot in my Addams Family/Torchwood universe, this is set after Of Strange Men and Kitty Cats.


**Title: **Weevil Wonderland

**Author: **Caz251

**Summary:** Pugsley makes a visit out to Flat Holm where the weevils have set up home, and finds a place for himself in the world.

**Characters: **Pugsley, Janet and Blossom, with mentions of the torchwood team and Addams family.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Torchwood and The Addams Family

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so. I also don't own the song Winter Wonderland.

**AN: **Another oneshot in my Addams Family/Torchwood universe, this is set after Of Strange Men and Kitty Cats. Criticism is welcomed, be it constructive or not.

**AN2:** The song was adapted and posted on my dreamwidth Christmas 2010, but it was always supposed to be a part of this, it shows how long in a way this fic has taken between the thought process and posting.

**Weevil Wonderland**

Weevils cry, are you listening,

On Flat Holm, snow is glistening

A wonderful fright,

If you're out at night,

Walking in a Weevil Wonderland.

Gone away from the sewers,

Here to stay working new hours

To build a new life,

Without all the strife,

Walking in a Weevil Wonderland.

On Flat Holm we can build a society,

Then pretend that we are Weevil's crowned

The Captain will say: Are you human?

We'll say: No Sir,

But Weevil's we are proud  
>Especially when royalties in town.<p>

Later on, we'll enquire,

As we sit by the fire

If Pugsley conveyed,

The plans that we've made,

Walking in a Weevil Wonderland.

On Flat Holm we can build a society,

And pretend that we're renown

We'll have lots of fun in our society,

And we won't let humans knock it down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,

To a Weevil out a prowling

We'll frolic and play, the Weevil way,

Walking in a Weevil Wonderland.  
>Walking in a Weevil Wonderland,<p>

Walking in a Weevil Wonderland.

Pugsley looked around in awe, while he had been glad of the trip to see his cousin and he was taught some interesting things and would be glad to visit again, he was even more overjoyed to be back at Flat Holm. Janet and Blossom greeted him as soon as he had arrived and he was amazed at all the changes that seemed to have occurred in them since he had went away. They both seemed much healthier and lighter in a way; he supposed that it was the influence of being able to commune once more with their mother.

He couldn't begrudge them that happiness, and was actually very interested in learning more about their ways. He wanted to be able to fit in with the weevils; something that he had never thought about before, fitting in was never a top priority for an Addams. He wanted this though, more than he had wanted to blow up his little brother when he was born, and he had wanted that a lot.

Wednesday hadn't allowed him to do it though, claiming that the stench of crispy baby would ruin things for them; they would never be able to get the stench out of their minds. She had insisted that they find other ways to torture him or remove his presence from their lives. It had been fun coming up with several different plans, but this was more fun. The idea of joining in with a society with values and mores that didn't automatically dislike Pugsley and the values and mores that he had grown up with.

Looking out over the expanse of the island with Janet and Blossom filling him in on what had happened while he was away he realised that Jack really must have missed Tharmus. It appeared as though he had done nothing but hunt for the weevils while he was away, bringing them to their new how home. Janet informed how she had led the other man into the sewers to speak with her people and under the cover of darkness they had moved to the island, their mother smiling down upon them from the sky.

The story they told him made him realise how much Jack must have missed Tharmus, Weevil Hunting as they called it was an activity that he had always undertaken with Tharmus, and from what Janet had told him always led to sex with the pair of them. It was kind of sweet that when Tharmus was away Jack would focus his energy on a past-time they both enjoyed, but without the final pay-off. He wondered if his cousin knew how much the other man appeared to care for him. Tharmus was holding out on the idea of a blood-binding, but if what Thing had told them was true they were already partially bound to each other anyway.

He came out of his thoughts and let Janet and Blossom lead him around the island, showing him everything that they had set up. The society they seemed to building wasn't very high tech as people talk about human society becoming; it was primitive in a way. It fitted them though, what they were building was theirs and theirs alone, Torchwood would see to it that no-one could take that away from them.

They had set up what looked like a place of worship as far away from the facility that was already on the island. The place where they were sleeping was much closer to the humans, but Blossom explained that they would rather their site of worship and communion with their mother was separate from the humans. They didn't mind humans like him, his family or Torchwood, although the pathetic one would never be welcome. It was the idea of those who didn't understand them, their culture or their beliefs being anywhere near the alter to their mother. She had given them life, and protected them the best she could, even when they had been kidnapped by the light they still had her guidance, something for which they were grateful.

He was dragged around by the two female weevils, they obviously intended to show him everything, and he was introduced to quite a few of the others there. He could see the distrust in some of their eyes, but Blossom growled out a warning to them and they seemed to look ashamed of their actions. It was obvious even if he hadn't known their language or of their culture that Blossom was in charge here. Janet appeared to have become her second of a sort, watching out for her, and helping her to lead their people. It made them wonder where in the hierarchy of their society Janet had been before her stint in a Torchwood cell.

His girls, as he had started to think of them, were happy here he realised, they had been given the tools by Torchwood, but they had used them to create or at least start to create what would be a home for their race for generations. Flat Holm had become a safe haven for a race in need, one that had been forcibly removed from their world, and thrust into a culture of ignorance and bigotry. He was happy for them that they had this chance to be themselves for a change, without fear of death or capture. He knew that his family had done the same thing in the past, buying up large pieces of land and building upon them creating a home for the future, a place for the Addams family to come together and to be themselves without the scrutiny of those who would seek to harm them.

Pugsley watched in amazement as a few of the young weevils tried to tackle Blossom and realised from the rebuke she gave them and the way that they ran off that they must be her pups. The indulgent way she had treated them was the same as his mother had treated him and Wednesday when they electrocuted Pubert the first time.

He hadn't thought about Blossom or Janet having families but he was glad he had met them. He was quite quickly coming to regard the woman as his friends and meeting their families made him feel that maybe they to felt the same. He had never had many friends and the fact that his girls were the first outside of his family to accept him was heartening.

He looked around at the emerging society around him, watching with wonder as the weevils enjoyed the home they had built for themselves. He had helped to create this society, even if only by acting as a translator for the two parties involved. He was proud of his contribution and he was sure that Tharmus would be as well, they had helped another large family to survive the prejudice of the human race. It was a great thing for him, to be able to pay forward the kindness that had been shown to his ancestors centuries before. He smiled truely when Blossom led him to a small spot of land next to their place of worship, it was to be a school, where the younger weevils would learn about the mother and about their new home on Earth. He was surprised to hear that they would learn so much about humans. What surprised him the most though was that Blossom wanted him to teach them. She was offering him his own place in the society, a small piece of that Weevil Wonderland.


End file.
